


Turn-down Service

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had tied the silky scarf around his head and lead him to the bed while Rhodey was still sitting on the couch drinking the last of Tony's Sake.</p><p>Tony Stark/Trixie the Flight Attendant - Tony's own private Mile-high club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn-down Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'mirrors' space.

'Turn-down service.' This was the best kind of turn-down service. She had tied the silky scarf around his head and lead him to the bed while Rhodey was still sitting on the couch drinking the last of Tony's Sake.

Trixie. Trixie positioned him at the end of the bed and Trixie stripped off his clothes. Slowly. That was hot. But hotter was getting to watch her do it. Half-way through getting his shirt over his head, he tugged the blindfold off and caught sight of Trixie's pert ass in the mirror behind her. He knew there was a reason he'd asked for the full length mirror in this room. Watching the slender brunette removing his jeans via the reflective glass had his cock springing to attention. Trixie seemed to notice this as well.

"Would you like to watch me dancing in the mirror for you?"

Tony blinked his attention back to her. "Hmm? No. Just..." he gave her shoulder a downward push. She got the hint and dropped to her knees in front of him. Rather than watch the top of her head, he shifted to one side so he could watch her in the mirror.

Trixie was one of his favorite flight attendants. She never let her personal feelings encroach on her professionalism. And she was always willing to help him relax. She was doing a fantastic job of it right now.

Her mouth was warm, her tongue talented, her reflection sexy. That kept his attention - the image in the mirror. He'd never watched himself being sucked off before and now he was thinking he would be doing it a lot more. A lick and a suck just right on his cock tore his mind away from the mirror and back to the woman on the floor between his knees.

Trixie was focused on her task of trying to make him forget his own name. Tony was intensely interested in seeing the entire encounter reflected back at him. He felt like a voyeur and a participant at the same time. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and tilted her head so she could see what he was seeing. He felt her gasp hungrily around his cock in her mouth.

Watching her hot mouth slide up and down his cock and feeling it at the same time was more intense than anything he had ever experienced. Well, aside from that first flight in the Iron Man armor. Part of his mind remained focused on giving the brunette with her head in his lap cues of reinforcement, while another part of his mind was spinning off, imagining other scenarios in which the mirror could be used effectively.

So much of his mind was concocting sexual scenarios for using the mirror that his orgasm sneaked up on him and had him falling backward on the bed with a surprised yelp. Trixie gave the tip of his cock a little flick with her tongue. "You okay, honey?" she asked him.

"Fine," he grunted. With a light tug, he directed her by her hair. "Get up here," he ordered, voice breathier than he was expecting. It didn't stop her from doing as he asked. Yeah, she was his favorite for all the right reasons. And she was damned good. Tony turned to the mirror again, watching her guide herself onto him, ride him like a racehorse. The view in the mirror made everything seem detached, but feeling her while he watched, was highly erotic.

Tony flicked a glance to Trixie's face. She seemed to feel he wasn't paying attention to what she was doing to him. He flashed her one of his trademark boyish grins. She melted into his chest almost immediately.

"You are evil, Mr. Stark," she chastised him with a giggle.

He grunted and rolled them over on the bed. Wiggling his legs, he shook off his pants, but still managed to catch sight of their movements in the mirror. Surprised by how much this new experience was turning him on, his libido kicked into high gear. Suddenly, he was fucking Trixie so hard he was seeing stars.

When he regained his senses, he felt the painful sting of scratches along his back and the even rise and fall of another person's breathing. He cracked an eye open to discover the identity of the person beneath him. _Mmmm, Trixie,_ he purred to himself. Sex with Trixie was never a disappointment. It was like a rich dessert. He didn't have it often, but he savored it when he did.

The mirror on the wall intensified the experience. It was the only explanation he could come up with for passing out after sex.

"Hey, baby, we're gonna be landing soon," Trixie said and brushed her fingers though his hair.

"Think I have time to shower?" he chuckled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turn (Me) Down (Mirror Mirror Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383547) by [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul)




End file.
